Finding Out a New Love
by uchihachick67510
Summary: In this story, Ino calls Sakura over to study for a english test where everything unfolds to Ino's briliant plan. Rated M for extensive yuri content.


Ino and Sakura Yuri fan fiction.

Ring, Ring! Ring, Ring!

Sakura growled as she picked the phone up to answer it a second later saying, "Moshi, moshi, Haruno residence."

"Hey Sakura." A girl said on the other side of the line.

"Hey Ino, what do you need?" Sakura asked with a big sigh.

"I was just wondering if you could come over and help me study for our test tomorrow and if you can stay the night." Ino answered.

"Alright I'll come over, but why do you want me to stay the night?" Sakura agreed.

"It's going to take me all night to get everything to stay in my head." Ino explained with good reason.

"I'll be over there in a few minutes." Sakura said and hung up on the phone.

She then went over to her dresser to get some clothes to change into for the night and her school uniform. She took her clothes and put them in a duffle bag and put her books back into her school bag and wrote her parents a note saying, 'Mom, Dad, I'll be at Ino's house if you are wondering where I'm going to be and I'll be staying the night. I'm helping her study so see you after school tomorrow.'

She then grabbed her bags and the note and went to the kitchen, putting the note on the table and made sure she had her key, "I have my key and my bus pass, so I can leave."

She left, locking the door behind her as she ran to the closest bus stop and got on just before the door closed and took a seat after showing the driver her pass with a sigh. A few minutes later, the bus stops in front of Ino's house.

"Thanks." Sakura said to the driver as she got off and ran to Ino's front door and knocked on it hard. A few seconds later, the door swings open revealing a happy and proud Ino.

"Thanks for coming over Sakura." She said as Sakura walked in.

"You're welcome Ino." Sakura said as the door closed. "Where are your parents?"

"They are out of town and they won't be back until tomorrow evening." Ino answered with a smile as they walked up the stairs to Ino's bedroom to study on tomorrow's English test.

They get to the bedroom and they study for at least three hours until Ino says, "Are you getting hungry Sakura?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Sakura said as she realized that she was hungry.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything would do." Sakura answered with a smile on her face as they walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Ino smiled back and they started to make a seafood curry with rice. For at least a few minutes, Sakura says something, "Ino, did you see Sasuke and Naruto holding hands today?"

"Yep, I sure did." Ino said with a faint smile.

"When do you think they got together?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't even though I've known they loved each other since the end of ninth grade." Ino answered. "But I also know they never told each other their feelings until probably just recently."

Sakura nodded as she stirred the food. Ten minutes later, they were eating diner and they didn't say a word until they were done eating, dishes washed, and they went back up stairs to study some more.

"Sakura." Ino said. "Do you think that Sasuke should be going out with Naruto?"

"What makes you want to ask that question?"

"Just wondering if that is a good pairing to be in school." Ino explained. "Especially for our two valedictorians."

Sakura looked at her text book with a saddened face and it went away a second later as she said, "I think they are perfect for each other."

Ino's eyes went from normal sized to the size of diner plates in a heart beat but went away as she thought on what was said a minute later saying, "You're right Sakura."

Ino got up and walked over to her bed and sat on it, Sakura turned her chair so she could see Ino and looked at the ground deep in thought. At least ten minutes later, Ino gets up and walks up to her desk but she trips over her bag and she falls on top of Sakura and they lip lock. As they stay in the lip lock, they turn a red color that was deeper than blood itself and they break a minute later with Sakura's hands on Ino's waist.

A second later, Ino smiled at Sakura saying, "I'm sorry Sakura."

As Ino tried to get off of Sakura, she keeps her there, not wanting Ino to move from where she was saying, "Tell me you felt something in that kiss Ino."

"I did." Ino answered, realizing that Sakura loved that brief lip lock as much as she did.

They go into another great lip lock as Sakura gets up and Ino kicks her bag out of the way and they stumble onto the bed with Sakura on top, pretending she was the teme. When the kiss breaks, Sakura goes for Ino's neck and she's put on her back at the same time. As Sakura's licking Ino's ear, Ino puts a hand under Sakura's shirt and feels the lovely, baby soft skin going all the way up to the bra that covered her breasts. Ino was getting impatient as she wanted to get feel every inch of Sakura so she rips off her shirt and they lip lock again as Ino fiddles with the bra buckles. Once Ino hears the clicking from it, she slowly takes it off to reveal Sakura's breasts and throws it across the room as their tongues explore new territory. When the kiss breaks, Sakura tears Ino's shirt off and tears her bra as well before another great lip lock as Ino plays with the buttons on Sakura's skirt and slowly takes it off as she tries to feel her ass as much as possible.

When Sakura's skirt and underpants were off, Ino leads her way to suck on one of Sakura's breasts, getting a long low moan of pleasure as Sakura tangles her fingers in her hair. A minute later, she goes to the other one and gets a louder moan, but it's still long and she then works her way down Sakura's torso and spreads her legs apart.

Ino then licked Sakura's inner thighs as slow as she possibly could while she caressed Sakura's ass with her hands. A minute later, Ino would lick then lick Sakura's pussy and got a wonderful reaction from her.

"Mmn, Ino…more." Sakura moaned out as she grabbed a handful of Ino's hair and slightly pulled it to bring Ino closer to her pussy while her other hand would grasp the sheets next to her head.

Ino took this pleasure as she now would lick Sakura's pussy rougher but would not lick the inside of her pussy just yet, she wanted to wait for the right time and it didn't come just yet.

Sakura moaned louder as she pulled Ino's head closer to her pussy and arched her back some. Ino, a minute later, would then start licking the inside of Sakura's pussy roughly and received a long loud moan of pleasure from Sakura as she pulled Ino's head closer to her pussy.

Sakura's body would become warmer as she started sweating and would then start to tremble slightly as she continued to moan and beg Ino to be rougher. Ino took Sakura's begging as an extreme turn on as she then started to lick Sakura's clit roughly. Sakura's body then became warmer as her trembles would become more violent as her face now contorted with joy and with a smile as she pulled Ino's head yet closer to her pussy.

Ino would start licking Sakura's pussy and clit rougher as she smiled and grinned at the same time. Sakura would groan with pleasure as her muscles tightened and would release over Ino's face as she yet and still pulled Ino's head closer to her pussy. Ino would lick up Sakura's juices as fast as she could and would lick her way up Sakura's torso when she was done.

The two would enter another lip lock when Ino reached Sakura's head while Ino was flipped onto her back as Sakura felt the delicate skin on Ino's torso slowly. While they were still in the lip lock, Sakura would then massage Ino's breasts gently as she now kissed Ino's jaw line to her neck and would bite down there gently and would begin to suck there as well. Ino would wrap her arms around Sakura as she moaned into the girls ear while her own body would begin to heat up. Sakura would suck harder where she was gently biting Ino's neck and would move her nibbling down Ino's torso slowly as she had left a hicky on the girls neck and as her hands slowly moved their way down and around to Ino's ass. Sakura would stop at Ino's bellybutton and would let her tongue sing there for a minute as Ino would now hold Sakura's head there for a minute until Sakura then lowered and moved her hands back around to Ino's front and spread her legs apart.

Ino would leave her hands on Sakura's head and her fingers tangled in the girls hair as she moaned loudly when Sakura licked her pussy slowly. Ino pulled Sakura's head closer to hers as she moaned loudly and arched her back when Sakura continued to lick her pussy slowly.

"More Sakura…rougher." Ino begged as she moaned out while her body would heat up more and start to tremble. Sakura didn't waist this invitation and would then lick rougher as her tongue entered the girls pussy.

Ino moaned louder than before as she pulled Sakura's head closer to her pussy yet as her trembling got more violent with each lick. Sakura would then wrap her arms around Ino's legs as she started to lick her pussy rougher and also licked her clit roughly as she did this with an evil grin on her face.

Ino would nearly scream as she then reached her climax and released on Sakura's face with a smile upon her own and still pulling Sakura's face yet closer to her pussy. Sakura would waist no time in licking up Ino's juices with a smile on her face as she did so. When she was done, she nibbled her way back up Ino's torso leaving hickie's upon the girls torso as she did so with the smile still on her face. When she reached Ino's face, she deeply kissed the girl as she was thrown onto her side with Ino's arms around her form.

Ino would then kiss her way down to one of Sakura's breasts and begin to suck on it as Sakura hugged her head and moaned loudly with a smile on her face. They knew that this night was going to be a long one as they had soon forgotten about their test they had to study for after the first hour. All Ino thought all evening was, ~My brilliant plan worked.~


End file.
